


Do they have werewolves in Argentina?

by YellowBananaOwl



Series: Fandot Creativity Night Ficlets [73]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 11:25:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10763292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowBananaOwl/pseuds/YellowBananaOwl
Summary: Arthur asks all the right questions.





	Do they have werewolves in Argentina?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Creativity Night  
> Prompts: Argentina/werewolf  
> Characters belong to John Finnemore

\- Herc, do they have werewolves in Argentina?

\- No.

\- Really? Why not?

\- I don’t think werewolves are real, Arthur.

\- Oh. But if they ARE real, would they have them in Argentina?

\- I guess so.

\- Okay. Thanks. Not Argentina then. How about Guam? Or Belgium? Can we see the moon from Belgium?

\- Why are you asking me this?

\- I’m trying to find a safe place for us to go on holiday.

\- And you can’t go anywhere there might be werewolves?

\- Exactly.

\- You know that the moon can be seen from pretty much everywhere, right? And I don’t think you even need to see it for it to work.

\- So everywhere can have werewolves?

\- In theory.

\- Even Fitton?

\- Yes.

\- Quick, Herc! Lock the door!


End file.
